


Deciding factor

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Fat - Freeform, Gen, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fit to fat, getting fat, taste test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: The annual baking competition is coming up for the members of Overwatch. Roadhog has to figure out what recipe he should use for his lamingtons and might need the help of his boss to choose.





	Deciding factor

**Author's Note:**

> happy sumo sunday

Small, maybe short fic for sumo Sunday. I’m still in the mood for logical conclusion chunkrat and for some Roadhog as well.

——————————

An annual bake off was just a few days away. Some of the members of Overwatch who loved to cook had planned their treat and were working on their main dish. The event had been started long before the recall of Overwatch and this year was no different.

Someone who surprisingly loved to cook was Roadhog. I mean you could sort of tell that he liked to eat since he sported a pretty impressive gut, but the tough impression most people had about him did not include cooking or baking.

He had proved himself skillful many times. Helping Reinhardt and Jack with the BBQs and helping some of the Overwatch chefs make the foods taste a lot better. Sometimes he’d even bake cakes for people’s birthdays.

An example would be Junkrat’s birthday cake. Roadhog built a masterpiece. It was the size of a huge wedding cake with different flavors that all blended very well together. Junkrat almost ate all of it.

Roadhog now had the kitchen to himself. So he was trying to perfect an Australian classic, the lamington. Squares of butter cake were coated in a layer of chocolate sauce and some coconut flakes were on it. Roadhog always enjoyed them before the omnium exploded. He was feeling pretty nostalgic.

To make sure the lamington he’d be putting out there was nothing but the best, Roadhog decided that he’d make multiple cakes. Trying out different types of cake batter, different chocolate, but leaving the dusted coconut the same.

The kitchen was filled with the scent of the delicious treat and some people stopped by to see what was smelling so delicious. Thankfully his boss Junkrat was too big to fit through his door frame, or else all of his hard work would be digesting in that large stomach of his.

Roadhog admitted that he shouldn’t really be talking either. Despite his best efforts to remain in shape, Roadhog had managed to pack on some blubbery pounds. Just being around Junkrat caused his pants to tighten and the button to pop, straining his belt as his waist stretched out to keep up with a big muscle gut that was starting to have more flab to it, still remaining like a giant orb the stuck out in the air but feeling awfully heavy. Roadhog even started to notice his double chin showing even when he was wearing his mask.

Junkrat has a keen eye when it came to this type of stuff, so it was the first thing that came out of his mouth when Roadhog met up with him. The muscle still remained though and he could still easily just send his overweight friend flying across the room with one belly bump. But with how much weight Junkrat has put on, he starting to look like a big rock that’s getting harder to pick up.

Roadhog huffed as he took off his ill-fitting apron and leaned against the kitchen counter. Happy with the huge amount of large lamingtons he had just baked up. Multiple of the same so in case he had to double check something he wouldn’t have to bake another one. Roadhog took this kind of stuff very seriously.

These were just his experiments and were never meant to last more than a day. Roadhog had sat himself down on two chairs and pulled the tasty treat in front of him. This lamington used dark chocolate and sponge cake that was a sweet to balance out the bitterness.

Roadhog made little dents into the cakes as he tried one after the other, using his taste buds to decide what tasted good with another. Sometimes he had to eat more than one bite to decide something, slowly Roadhog was starting to eat more of the cakes.

Cake crumbs fell down to his expanding gut, which was now pushing uncomfortably into the table, if he scooted back fat enough his belly wouldn’t be touching, but he wouldn’t be able to grab any of the cakes.

“I’m really gonna have to workout after this” Roadhog said to himself, wiping some frosting off of his cheeks while looking down at his bloated body. At least his weight gain was for a good cause.

The more Roadhog ate the less it was for trying to figure something out, and was more for just pure hunger and gluttony. His pace quickened as he shoveled more lamingtons into his mouth. Enjoying the delicious treats he had baked.

This is how Roadhog gained all the weight he had. Before the explosion he served as a butcher and a cook. He’d always get carried away on his experiments, often leaving him a little bit heavier than before. Once all hell broke loose, Roadhog’s intimidating size became useful. So he tried as much as possible to keep up his shape. While Junkrat relies on trickery and bombs to survive, Roadhog used his size and muscle to get around. So when both of them fought together, the results where extremely terrifying.

But now Roadhog didn’t need to keep his shape for survival. He lived comfortably surrounded by people who cared for him and an actually decent life. He became spoiled on living in the modern world and that showed. All of his movements felt slower to him as Roadhog piled on more weight. He now had a jiggle to him that only seemed to slightly grow every day. But he still lifted weights and all that stuff.

“*BURRRAAAAPP!*” Roadhog belched, lowering his mask over his mouth and rubbing his overfilled belly.

“Shit” he huffed, of course he had gotten carried away with this, now he had no real answer to what would be his final recipe. One of each lamington had been consumed and was now digesting in Roadhog’s bloated stomach.

The chairs beneath him creaked with the slightest movement. His large gut felt taut and hard and resting over his snug pants, which felt like ripping in any second.

Roadhog cursed himself as he rubbed his overfilled belly. What was he supposed to do know? There was no way he could fit anymore lamingtons into his stomach if he wanted to pop. There was still one of each test lamington left, so maybe someone could decide.

~~~~~

“Doors unlocked!” Junkrat hollered, patting his huge gut while watching the most recent cricket game.

“It’s me” Roadhog huffed, rolling in the cart of his lamingtons.

“What’s all this for?” Junkrat asked, happy that he was going to have meal but suspicious that Roadhog was the one who’d be giving it to him.

“There’s a bake off coming up” Roadhog said, sitting down on the couch across from Junkrat, “I’m making lamingtons and need your knowledge of food to help me decide which one I should use.”

“Did you try them yourself?” Junkrat asked.

“Already did, inconclusive results” Roadhog replied, grabbing a roll sticking out from his belly and jiggling it slightly.

“Look at that! Me guard is finally indulging himself-“

“Don’t make me roll these lamingtons out of your room. I know your always hungry now. Don’t push it” Roadhog warned.

Roadhog’s boss was certainly hungry at that moment, the smell of the chocolate filled Junkrat’s lungs, making his mouth water. Junkrat was huge to say the least, so big and fat that his weight pinned him to the ground, his belly bulging out everywhere. Junkrat had become a full on blob and was embracing that, thanks to his glutton boyfriend and chunky monkey.

“sorry, just hand me them will ya?” Junkrat asked, obviously in no condition to even make it halfway to the cart of food.

Roadhog nodded and brought the cart to his supreme friend. Placing the tray on Junkrat’s belly that came in use as a table, “still never notice that half the time your not even wearing clothes” Roadhog huffed, remembering that the purchasing of underwear and shorts had stopped recently.

“Well me junks all covered up so don’t get yer panties in a twist” Junkrat replied, reaching his stubby arms for a lamington and taking a few huge bites out of it.

Roadhog was happy to hear the hum of pleasure from Junkrat when he tried the cakes. Glad that he was already having some fans of his food.

Roadhog watched silently as his boss tried different cakes, notching how hard he was thinking when it came to some. It wasn’t until Junkrat had devoured all of the cakes that he came to his conclusion.

“All were *hiccup* good hogs, but maybe just do *wheeze* *burp* the yellow cake batter with *groan* *gasp* milk chocolate. I’m sure you’ll win” Junkrat grinned, giving his body guard a thumbs up.

“Thanks Jamie” Roadhog said, taking try and placing it back on the cart, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind when I’m baking” He added.

“Any time” Junkrat grinned.

~~~~~

Junkrat was actually right. Roadhog won first place in the baking competition. His lamington was simple and classic, just what the Judges felt was good enough to be a top pick.

As a thanks Roadhog baked one more gigantic lamington for Junkrat, smiling under his load when he saw his boss’s eyes widen and shine upon seeing his favorite desert. After all, the supreme fatty had a devilish sweet tooth and won him the competition.

Maybe having Junkrat at the size that his is isn’t really such a bad thing after all. He could win a lot of competitions using him.

———————————

Hope y’all liked it.


End file.
